


In The Dark

by problematic-fave (salt_and_burn)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Implied Seth/Dean/Roman, It's ok Roman they love you too, M/M, The Shield era, somehow completely sfw though it felt completely nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salt_and_burn/pseuds/problematic-fave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone were to look at them right now, they'd think they were in love. They're like magnets tonight, unsure why but incapable of keeping their hands off each other even more than usual, continually drawn back to each other no matter how often Roman runs his hands through their hair and mutters under his breath to them about cameras and smarks and being too damn obvious, boys, c'mon baby just chill out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this is sfw because it definitely felt a lot more... involved, shall we say. I have no excuse for this except that I missed my boys as a team and I wanted something sweet between them, dammit. One day I will write very in depth and explicit nsfw ambrolleigns things, but today is not that day.

It's not something they do too often, actually something they try to avoid if they can. Usually the crowds are small and close enough, and the cameras wide and numerous enough, that any display of affection beyond a quick hug or fist bump is easily noticed.

But here, the crowds are so much bigger that they've bypassed the stage where the fringes can be easily distracted and are into the one where it becomes a singularly focused mass. Here, the gap between the ring apron and the crowd barriers is wider, the cameras too tight on the centre of the ring with it's blinding spotlight to bother with the dark edges where Dean and Seth are standing. 

Roman's up there on the ropes, howling and throwing his head back, glowing under the lights. He looks spectacular, and the crowd can't take their eyes off him. 

Which is very good news for Seth and Dean, because if a stray eye or camera angle were to catch them now, they'd probably lose their jobs. They're not doing anything particularly _unsavoury_ , but the WWE universe is still adapting away from it's more hetero-normative roots. And if anyone were to look at them right now, they'd think they were in love. They're like magnets tonight, unsure why but incapable of keeping their hands off each other even more than usual, continually drawn back to each other no matter how often Roman runs his hands through their hair and mutters under his breath to them about cameras and smarks and _being too damn obvious, boys, c'mon baby just chill out._

Seth, always planning, always manipulating things for their best, is at least _trying_ to make things look a little less incriminating. He doesn't need to stand so close to Dean to adjust the straps on his vest normally, but he really doesn't care. It feels too good to wrap his arms around Dean, to just hold him there and feel the warmth between them flutter and glow. The smirk on Dean's face says he knows exactly what Seth's doing, even as he's threading an arm around Seth's waist and pulling him closer.

They're both big guys, but Dean still has a slight height advantage on Seth, so he has to look up a little to meet Dean's gaze. In the dimmer lights here, it looks heavy and smudged, but the fact that the hand gently rubbing his hipbone hasn't migrated south to squeeze his ass means Dean's not thinking of anything too nefarious. There's a sparkle in the blue of his eyes as he bends a little to mouth closer to Seth's ear.

"Hey there, baby. How ya doin tonight?"

Seth can feel his cheeks heat a little as Dean's lips brush the shell of his ear. He hums a little as he settles closer into Dean's chest.

"Mmm, I'm fine, _baby_ , how bout you?"

Dean's broad chest jitters a little under Seth's cheek as he chuckles, hand shifting across to tuck just under the bottom edge of Seth's tac vest. 

"Just fine, just fine. You're making it a nicer night than usual."

They drift a little, standing wrapped together in limbo while Roman destroys inside the ring, waiting for their cue to storm the match and make a scene.

Seth's hands have drifted down to frame Dean's waist by the time they start to blink and clear themselves, adrenaline starting to trickle in as their window gets closer and closer. Dean leans back a little, separating their chests to bring an arm up, caressing across Seth's jaw before settling again with his grip on Seth's cheek and neck, thumb brushing back the fly away hairs in front of his ear. 

He leans in again, blue eyes seeking out brown, flitting between Seth's eyes and his lips. Seth's breath catches in his throat, his heart stuttering in his chest. Is Dean going to kiss him, here, now? His eyes slip shut as Dean gets closer, only to flick back open as Dean gently rubs their noses together, eyelashes brushing against Seth's. He can see the smile Dean is sporting in his eyes, thinks about pressing forward just that little bit to touch their lips together. But that evidently isn't how Dean wants to play it, so instead he tips his head back, tip of his nose drawing back along the side of Dean's, until his head is free, Dean's hand loose at the base of his neck. 

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Roman start to look for them, subtle glances around the corners of the ring while he's selling chops to the chest. Their cue's coming up.

Seth reaches up to draw a fingertip down the bridge of Dean's nose, gentle as he slows to bop the end of Dean's nose. The smile they share is sweet and slow and fills his heart. Later, Roman will tell them he's never seen two people look so in love so subtly, will tell them they were positively glowing and that it was a struggle to stop himself from melting into a soft smile of his own, pinned inside the ring or not. 

For now, Seth turns in Dean's arms, Dean's hands steadying on his hips, and grips Dean's fingers in his own as they start shaking and hyping themselves up. A quick glance back over his shoulder, those blue eyes god damn doting under the veneer of excitement, and then they're charging the ring, sliding under the ropes to get their boy. 

The cameras catch the looks flitting between the three of them as they stand victorious in the middle of the ring, film the way they fling themselves at each other in celebration. The commentary team talk about their extraordinary team work, talk about their near-seamlessness and close trust, The Shield as close as brothers, and no one knows a thing about they way they just touched each other at the edge of the ring and the stage lights and their caution. They fall in love with each other a little more every ringside, and no one, not a single person in these massive crowds and home audiences, suspects a thing.


End file.
